1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a warning device for vehicles, and particularly to an inertia actuated device for providing a visual warning of deceleration of a motor vehicle, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known generally to employ inertia-actuated devices in order to expose a warning sign in order to advise motorists, and the like, that the vehicle ahead of them is undergoing a deceleration. These warning display devices generally are designed to bring a sign bearing the word "Stop" and the like into viewing position under inertia forces generated by deceleration of an associated vehicle, and to remove the sign from viewing position under inertia forces generated by re-acceleration of the vehicle. Examples of such devices may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,875,676, issued Sept. 6, 1972 to H. J. Taplin, 3,418,962, issued Dec. 31, 1968 to H. H. Seward, 3,479,982, issued Nov. 25, 1969 to P. Honcharenko, and 3,713,800, issued May 26, 1970 to T. H. Radgens. Most of these known warning display devices, however, have rather complex construction employing sophisticated linkages and/or mirrors in order to properly display and remove the warning sign.